


Afternoon Delight

by Kagetsukai



Series: Plot? What Plot? [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan sees Cullen on the training ground without a shirt on and gets a wicked idea in her mind. Now she has to convince Cullen to join her.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereldenpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldenpeach/gifts).



Cullen had been sparring with the Iron Bull, Hawke and Blackwall in the designated ring, but even that knowledge didn’t prepare her for the way the man looked as he stalked into his office. Evelyn had seen him earlier: shirt off, sweat glistening off his back, muscles rippling underneath his skin. The view had given her a multitude of thoughts and she had been too weak to resist them. So she sneaked into his office, locked all doors that he would definitely not take, and waited.

Now he stood there, a shirt carelessly thrown onto his shoulders, already soaking in his copious sweat while he pinned her in place with his piercing eyes. She stared back at him as if nothing was amiss, casually leaning against his desk, and wearing his ridiculous mantle. And only the mantle.

“Inquisitor?” he asked carefully. “What is going on?”

She smiled back at him, her lip curving in what she hoped to be a seductive smirk. “Oh, nothing horrible. I just felt incredibly lonely and I desperately needed to see my Commander. _Feel_ my Commander.” Her hand slowly draped over her breast and she watched him trail the motion.

“Evelyn,” he intoned and she noticed his voice had dropped to a dangerous low. “This is not a good idea. Not right now.”

She huffed a laugh and reached out a hand to caress the surface of his desk. “That’s not what you said last time,” she noted.

Evelyn watched as Cullen closed his eyes for a moment, as if to steady himself and his resolve. It annoyed her to have to work so hard to seduce this infuriating man. Moving with purpose, she straightened up, walked right by him - making sure to brush her body against his in the process - and pressed her back against the wall.

“I do request a change of surface, though,” she continued. “I’m sure it’d be tedious to clean up paperwork off the floor every time we wanted to fuck in here.”

Her crass words definitely had an effect on Cullen; she could tell by the way he clenched and unclenched his fist. He turned to close the door behind him without his gaze ever leaving her face. He wanted her, that she was certain of, it was just a question of pushing him over the edge to _need_.

He stepped closer, his movement measured and slow, as if any wrong move would snap his tightly-held self-control. That’s exactly what Evelyn wanted, so she slowly licked her lips and gently bit down on the moistened flesh. Cullen’s gaze immediately dropped to her mouth and she watched as he swallowed, hard. 

Good. 

Her eyelids drooped a little and her mouth parted in anticipation of his kiss, but it wouldn’t come. He had stopped an arm’s reach away.

“Cullen, I want you,” she pleaded with him in a voice darkened with arousal. “I need you right now.”

“Evelyn, I shouldn’t. I- We have a meeting to…”

She actually huffed with a bit of annoyance.

“I’m not asking for languid lovemaking,” she said. To make her point, she undid the clasps of the coat and pulled the fabric aside. His eyes widened when he saw her completely naked underneath. “I’m asking you to spread me against this wall and fuck me into its foundation.”

Perhaps that should have been the move to open with, because he was on her immediately, his mouth crushing hers, his hands digging into her hips, his rapidly-swelling cock rubbing against her sex. Yes, she definitely should have started with that.

She moaned loudly, so he took advantage of it and forcefully slid his tongue against hers. The smell of him, all sweat and iron and leather, drowned her senses in the best way possible. There was no room to think, to ask, to direct; he had total control of the situation. With the last shred of coherent thought, she reached for his pant laces and worked fast to undo their binding. 

Cullen’s mouth tore away from her for a brief moment and paused, his hands traveling up and down her sides at a strangely slow pace. She could feel his breath against her neck, wet, ragged, broken-- just as his fingers found her ass and _squeezed_.

“You will be the end of me, woman,” he rasped against her skin and she shivered in response. “How will I keep my head clear in here, when all I’ll think of is you, naked and begging me to fuck you senseless.”

Her responding chuckle was low and gravelly. “You could always return the favor, Commander.”

He actually growled at that and bit down at her neck, certainly leaving a mark for all to see later. She would have been angry with him, if not for the pleasure shooting through her body and the velvety slide of his cock in her hand that she could not wait to get inside of her.

“I don’t think I can be gentle right now,” he murmured quietly.

“That’s what I want, Cullen. _Please_ ,” her voice came out in a whine.

It cut short with a gasp as he roughly grabbed her by the thighs, hoisted up over his hips, and pressed her tightly to the wall. His effort to smoothly enter her waiting sex didn’t go as planned, though, and she was left moaning in frustration at the sensation of him sliding uselessly against her clit. She reached between them, determined to grab his cock and guide it where it needed to go, making her perch even more precarious than it was already.

“Careful,” he warned her, but she only scoffed in return.

Soon she found what she was looking for and eagerly pressed that warm, hard cock where her cunt waited in anticipation.

Cullen didn’t wait for her to readjust or prepare for his movement; he jerked his hips in a well-practiced snap and she suddenly felt filled and whole and _so fucking good_. He continued moving, his rhythm both rapid and punishing, leaving her looking for purchase against his sweaty shoulders, grasping at muscle that shifted beneath her palms.

Evelyn tried to be quiet - it was mid-afternoon after all - but the sensation of rough stone at her back, the coat’s fabric against her ass, and Cullen’s slick flesh between her thighs made it almost impossible. She mewled, she panted, she cursed; she tried her best to make this moment last but she knew she fought a losing battle. She listened to Cullen’s rough panting, both haggard and broken, and she gripped him harder, her nails digging into his neck and scalp. He cursed, loudly, and she suddenly remembered there could be guards stationed outside. Strangely, knowing they could be discovered or overheard made sure her climax approached with speed and intensity of a charging druffalo.

“Cullen,” she moaned into his ear. “Oh Maker, Cullen. I--”

Evelyn came with a force of an avalanche she had not experienced since the night in Haven. This time, though, she felt pleasure like none before and a scream ripped from her throat for all to hear. Cullen continued pounding into her, extending her orgasm and transforming it into waves crashing against body. She felt him stutter, his movement jerky and discongruent and faltering, and he roared in her ear, deafening and mighty, as she felt his cock spill within her. They slowed down after that, the urgency of their meeting spent and no longer important.

They stayed joined together, sweaty bodies pressed against stone, and heaving intensely as their lungs caught up with oxygen production. Evelyn held onto Cullen for dear life, not entirely trusting her trembling legs to continue gripping his waist, while his hands kept digging into soft flesh right under her ass. He was still inside her, his cock sliding minutely in and out with every breath, spreading their joint wetness around her sex. She felt sticky, and gross, and blissed out of her mind.

Before she could ask him to do so, Cullen carefully unsheathed himself and gently set her down on the floor. She was weak still, aftershocks of their hasty lovemaking shaking every muscle in her body. She held onto Cullen’s shoulders and finally braved a glance at his face; between the warmth in his honeyed eyes and the hair in major disarray, the only way he looked was _well-fucked_. It pleased her to no end.

“Mmmm…” she purred. “That was lovely.”

He chuckled.

“I would have to agree with your assessment,” he replied. He reached for the clasps of the coat she was still wearing and pulled it close, while his mouth curled into an amused smirk. “That being said, if anybody had any doubts about our relationship, you removed them by screaming my name for the entirety of Skyhold to hear.”

Evelyn could feel her face warm at the implication. To cover her embarrassment, she raised onto her tiptoes and placed a chase kiss onto his lips, right over that damnable scar.

“That’s fine,” she quipped. “As long as they know you’re the only one who can make me scream like that.”

The resulting blush that colored his neck and ears was all of the reward she needed.


End file.
